


Двойное свидание

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Слушай! Я решился, — заговорил вампир. — Давай.— Что? — не понял Стайлз.— Говорю, что надоело мне просто сидеть и ждать. Я сейчас, как чертов Сириус Блэк, который хочет отомстить за Поттеров и ненавидит Хвоста. Только я покорно сижу в своем чертовом Дю Морт, то есть Азкабане. Могу сбежать, но надеюсь на взаимность от чертового Дементора. Да он, блин, даже если меня и поцелует, то это будет последнее, что случится в моей жизни. Так что все. Пришла пора мстить за Поттеров! Я обязан убить Хвоста! Давай. Я согласен даже на оборотня.





	Двойное свидание

* * * 

— Серьезно, чувак! Ты вампир! — в сотый раз повторил Стайлз, хотя они уже неоднократно обсуждали эту тему. 

— Да. Вампиры существуют, — серьезно кивнул Саймон. — И оборотни, и… 

— Я в курсе про оборотней, но, блин! Ты утверждаешь, что являешься вампиром, но при этом таскаешься со мной в кино днем. При свете солнца. Это как-то… 

— А я исключение из правил. Меня называют Дневной. 

Стайлз рассмеялся, слегка запрокинув голову. 

— Дневной? Это убого. Лучше бы звучало Укротитель Солнца. Или Превозмогающий Светило. Больше пафоса, приятель. 

— Ты еще назови меня Протуберанец Четырнадцатый. Из тебя отвратительный Циско. Твои прозвища где-то на уровне Харри, — фыркнул Саймон, вспоминая героев сериала Флэш. 

— Зато Харри чертов гений! Сколько у него степеней? Я люблю этого персонажа. Хотя меня и раздражает то, что его меняют каждый сезон. То он умер, то он вернулся в параллельную Вселенную, а на его место взяли другого такого же, который опять умер. Теперь они изменили его характер. Хей, сколько можно? Я каждый раз дико ору с этого, — рассказывал Стайлз, сопровождая свою речь активной жестикуляцией. 

Саймон кивал в такт его словам, полностью соглашаясь с данным утверждением. 

— Что поделать. Сценаристы «Флэша» слишком… мудрят. А мы на это никак повлиять не можем. 

— Не можем? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Говори за себя! Я забрасываю их твиттер гневными сообщениями. Ну и подбадривающими тоже. Окей, я просто забрасываю их твиттер кучей сообщений. Потому что… чувак, это лучший сериал по DC! 

— Что? Лучший? — встрепенулся Саймон. — Ты Готэм вообще видел? Этот мрачный, коррумпированный, нуарный Готэм! А Джокер, который не совсем Джокер? Он же роскошный! А Нигма и Пингвин? А Кошка? Чертова Кошка временами заставляет меня сомневаться в том, что я гей. 

— Про Кошку согласен. Она почти как Убивашка из «Пипца». Сначала ты сомневаешься в том, что ты гей, потом сомневаешься — не педофил ли ты. А потом такой — хей, я ведь и сам еще подросток! Так что мне можно размышлять о них. Но потом ты видишь кого-то хмурого, эпически сексуального парня и убеждаешься, что ты все-таки гей, — закончил свою мысль Стайлз. 

Саймон сначала прищурился, понимая, что его недавно приобретенный лучший друг увиливает от спора о том, какой сериал DC лучше. Но едва речь зашла о вечно недовольных, но горячих парнях, как в его сознании всплыл образ Рафаэля. Все, что ему оставалось — горестно выдать: 

— Да! И иногда думаю: раз у нас с объектом моих воздыханий не складывается, то, может, попробовать с кем-то другим? Но нигде не могу найти подходящий типаж. 

— О! Может я подскажу? — вновь встрепенулся Стайлз. — В конце концов, у меня много знакомых. Я подберу подходящего. 

— А сам тогда почему одинок? 

— Я… ну… не хочу никого искать. Просто вздыхаю по тому, кто мне нравится и все. Понимаю, что он даже не смотрит на меня в этом смысле. Он в любом смысле старается на меня не смотреть. Я его раздражаю до скрежета зубов и утробного рычания. До красных глаз. До… 

— Я понял, понял! — вскинул руки Саймон, перебивая друга. Потому что эти слова задевали его самого. Стайлз словно описывал отношения самого Саймона с Рафаэлем Сантьяго. Вечно угрюмым, чем-то недовольным Рафаэлем. Вожаку клана вампиров пришлось повозиться с Саймоном, когда тот обратился. Да что там! Он до сих пор с ним возился. Недовольно ворча, распекая и раздражаясь от бесконечной болтовни своего подопечного. 

Истории обоих парней были слишком похожими. И эта беседа вызвала у них какую-то странную, душащую грусть. Хотя Саймону и не нужно было дышать. 

— Слушай! Я решился, — заговорил вампир. — Давай. 

— Что? — не понял Стайлз. 

— Говорю, что надоело мне просто сидеть и ждать. Я сейчас, как чертов Сириус Блэк, который хочет отомстить за Поттеров и ненавидит Хвоста. Только я покорно сижу в своем чертовом Дю Морт, то есть Азкабане. Могу сбежать, но надеюсь на взаимность от чертового Дементора. Да он, блин, даже если меня и поцелует, то это будет последнее, что случится в моей жизни. Так что все. Пришла пора мстить за Поттеров! Я обязан убить Хвоста! Давай. Я согласен даже на оборотня. 

— Ты хочешь убить оборотня? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Тогда я обязан отыскать для тебя Фенрира Сивого. 

— Скорее уж Римуса Люпина, если ты их шипперишь с Блэком. Я это к тому, что ты предложил меня познакомить с кем-нибудь. Свидание, все дела. Все. Я решился. Пришла пора сделать следующий шаг. 

Стайлз, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, смотрел на друга. Он был рад за него и гордился им. Но также за этой улыбкой он скрывал свою боль. Боль от того, что сам не двигался, что замер на месте, даже не глядя на других парней. А еще, несмотря на всю их схожесть с Саймоном, парни разительно отличались. Один был действительно открытым и не страдал синдромом дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Саймон куда спокойнее, увереннее в себе и открыто выражает свои эмоции. Зато был не менее болтливым, чем Стайлз, который предпочитал все свои чувства прятать за улыбкой, не умел вовремя заткнуться и постоянно мельтешил. В общем, они были идеальными друзьями: в чем-то идентичными, а в чем-то разными, как полюса. 

— Хорошо, какой тип парней тебя привлекает? Какого оборотня мне искать? 

— Я… мне нравятся не очень разговорчивые, язвительные, угрюмые типы. 

Стайлз даже поперхнулся. 

— Очуметь! Чувак, у нас с тобой вкусы не только на супергероев совпадают! — воскликнул он. Сначала это показалось ему забавным, но затем он вспомнил лишь одного хмуроволка, который подходил под описание Саймона. Того самого, с которым сам Стайлз никак не мог наладить хоть какой-то контакт. Но если у него не вышло — не факт, что его друг не справится. А паренек искренне желал счастья дорогим сердцу людям. Им обоим. Продолжая широко улыбаться, но словно умирая внутри, он подытожил, — У меня есть идеальный кандидат! Только он еще немного вспыльчивый и злобный… 

— Беру! — хмыкнул Саймон, который в этот момент думал исключительно о Рафаэле. О чертовом, проклятом Рафаэле, который не выходил у него из головы. — Кстати, может, устроим двойное свидание? 

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, то ли веселясь от подобного предложения, то ли действительно желая сделать хоть какой-то шаг в сторону личной жизни. 

— Ну, если у нас схожие вкусы, то я вполне смогу пригласить кого-нибудь подобного. Это будет, как говорил Барни Стинсон, Леген… подожди-подожди… ДАРНО! 

Последнюю фразу они прокричали вдвоем. При каждой встрече им было нереально весело вместе. Словно оба встретили брата-близнеца, который хоть и выглядел иначе, но поддерживал все приколы и увлечения. 

Скотт и Клэри — были лучшими друзьями Стайлза и Саймона с детских лет. Они проводили вместе лютую долю времени, но ребята не были так помешаны на компьютерных играх, комиксах или манге. Они просто слушали их и все. Потому это ощущение — иметь рядом того, кто разделяет твои вкусы и интересы — было невероятным! Им даже не приходилось объяснять свои шутки или говорить, что цитата была цитатой. 

В общем и целом, это была своего рода идиллия! Единственное, чего им не хватало для полноценного радостного существования — это решения сердечных проблем. Если свидание что-то исправит в данной плоскости, то мир станет совершенным.

* * * 

Стайлз долго думал как поговорить с Дереком Хейлом. Как набраться смелости пригласить этого вечно хмурого альфу на свидание? Причем с незнакомым вампиром. Твою мать! Он выгрызет ему глотку. Или придет на свидание и выгрызет глотку Саймону. Как-то некрасиво получится. Но Стайлз ведь пообещал своему другу приволочь кого-то хмурого и неразговорчивого. А в этом мире нет никого более хмурого и неразговорчивого, чем Дерек-чертов-Хейл! 

Впрочем, основная причина была совсем в другом. Стайлз сох по этому оборотню уже очень, очень давно! И понимал, что хоть тот выглядит жестким и колючим, но даже такому, как Дерек, нужен кто-то, кто пробьется через его броню, заставив его вновь стать живым человеком. И раз уж у самого Стайлза яиц на подобный маневр не хватало, то вот Саймон — идеальная кандидатура. И парень желал им счастья. Мысленно даже представлял, удастся ли ему сдержать слезы на их свадьбе. Сможет ли он удержать свою привычную улыбку, за которой скрывал все свои страхи и обиды. 

В данном случае, стоило отложить подобные мысли. Хотя бы до той минуты, когда Дерек согласится пойти на это свидание. Черт. Стайлз сможет. Уж что-что, а вцепляться в людей, как клещ и канючить, принуждая их к чему-то — он умел. К не совсем людям это тоже относилось. 

Стайлз заявился в дом к Дереку с несколькими банками его любимого пива и миниатюрной Камаро. Открыв дверь и окинув взглядом все это безобразие, Хейл коротко ответил: 

— Нет. 

И закрыл дверь прямо перед носом своего визитера. 

Паренек обернулся, словно рассчитывал увидеть у себя за спиной Свидетелей Иеговы, которых не особенно жалуют. Но там никого не было. 

— Дерек, открывай! — прокричал Стайлз и стукнул несколько раз носком ботинка по двери. 

Ответа никакого. Тогда он тяжело вздохнул, перехватил поудобнее пиво, прислонился спиной к двери и начал молотить по ней пяткой, напевая на мотив Имперского марша: 

— Де-рек, от-от-крывай-от-крывай. Де-рек, от-от-крывай-от-крывай! 

Оборотня с его тонким слухом хватило на 10 минут этой жуткой какофонии. Распахнув дверь, он уже приготовился орать. Громко так, с рычанием. Но если в «Своей Игре» даже сам Вассерман на вопрос о том, кто говорит быстрее всех на свете, отвечает «Стайлз Стилински», то стоило двери открыться, как юркий паренек протиснулся внутрь, попутно рассказывая: 

— Ну, наконец-то! Чувак, я замучился ждать! Да и пиво, знаешь ли, тяжело столько держать. А еще я приволок тебе мини Камаро. Теперь у твоей машины может быть своя машинка. Или поставишь ее на полочку. Тут уж тебе самому решать, что с ней делать. А вообще это от меня и является что-то вроде взятки. Хотя мой отец шериф. Он убьет меня если узнает, что я пытался кого-то подмазать. Так что давай считать это… мм… способом наладить контакт, идет? Значит, с этим мы справились просто великолепно. Теперь к главному. Не поверишь, но, Дерек, мне нужна твоя помощь. В одном очень и очень серьезном деле. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Иначе и не скажу. 

Злость Хейла перешла в растерянность. Потому что его мозг пытался уловить хоть какой-то смысл в речи Стайлза. Увы, это было практически невозможно. Зато руки так и чесались. Сломать этому паршивцу шею, например. Но он этого не делал, конечно же. В конце концов, Дерек цивилизованный человек, а не какое-нибудь животное. Ну, хорошо, он не полностью животное. Стайлз же тем временем продолжал свою пламенную речь: 

— В общем, у меня есть друг. Не просто друг — мой лучший друг! Самый настоящий бро! Это я не о Скотте. Хотя Скотт тоже мой бро и так далее. Но сейчас речь не о нем. В общем, мы с ним договорились пойти на двойное свидание. И я должен привести ему пару. А чувак запросил молчаливого и хмурого парня. Прикинь? Где я ему найду такого. Да еще чтобы был саркастичным и замкнутым. А потом я вспомнил о тебе. Прости, чувак, но ты единственный такой в своем роде из всех моих знакомых. Так что выручай. 

Когда Стайлз, хвала Небесам и Аду, заткнулся, и Дерек смог более-менее переварить то, что вывалил на него парень, его брови взлетели так высоко, что создавалось впечатление, будто они решили покинуть эту планету к чертям собачьим. 

— Нет, — коротко, как и всегда, пояснил свою позицию Дерек. 

— Всего один вечер, Хейл! Может, он тебе понравится. Тем более у вас столько общего: ты оборотень, он вампир… 

— Вампир? — переспросил Дерек. 

— В точку! Я даже обещаю не называть вас Джейкобом и Эдвардом. Тем более, что я уже пообещал не проводить эту параллель. И я там тоже буду. Он познакомит меня со своим другом. Надеюсь, он окажется хорошим парнем. 

— Тоже с вампиром? — уточнил Дерек, прищурившись. 

— Да. Они оба вампиры из Нью-Йоркского клана. Это ты с тех пор, как мы приехали сюда из Бейкон-Хиллс, вообще ничем не интересуешься. А так считай полезные связи. Может, и личную жизнь наладишь. 

— Мы здесь ненадолго. 

— Но это не означает, что мы должны жить, как затворники. В любом случае мне нужно твое «Да». Просто скажи: «Стайлз, я пойду с тобой на свидание». И все. И я отстану от тебя. На сегодня, имею ввиду. Потому что в день встречи ты меня еще увидишь. Тебе же не сложно? Да и где я в Нью-Йорке в сжатые сроки найду другого хмуроволка? А я уже пообещал именно такого. Я знаю, что здесь есть еще стаи. Но это будет странно. Что-то вроде: привет, чуваки! Хотите сходить на свидание с моим лучшим другом? 

— Стайлз, — вновь оборвал его нескончаемый треп Дерек. Но тот все еще продолжал что-то лепетать. Тогда Хейл повысив голос, повторил, — СТАЙЛЗ! — Убедившись, что парень обратил на него внимание, Дерек со вздохом произнес, — Стайлз, я пойду с тобой на свидание. 

Эта фраза на миг выбила Стилински из колеи. Сначала он подумал, что Хейл хочет пойти куда-то именно с ним, со Стайлзом. Потом вспомнил, что просил Дерека произнести эту фразу сам. В несколько ином ключе. Он будет его вторым пилотом. И эта отрезвляющая мысль причинила ему боль. Но парень, как обычно, широко улыбнулся и сказал: 

— Спасибо! Очень выручил! Я тебе позже напишу где и во сколько. 

Но Дерек особо его не слушал. Только кивнул головой в сторону двери, мол, выметайся. И Стайлз решительно сделал ноги, пока Хейл не передумал.

* * * 

— Эм… Рафаэль, я тут… В общем-то… Спросить кое-что хотел, — начал Саймон. 

В ответ на это он увидел, как вампир закатывает глаза. 

— Опять нужна помощь твоей рыжей подружке? Что на этот раз? Снова ввязаться в войну? Или спасти планету? 

— Хуже! Намного! И сложнее. Нужно сходить на свидание. 

Саймон на миг зажмурился, ожидая вспышки гнева, но Рафаэль ничего не ответил. Он просто стоял с непроницаемым лицом и ожидал, что еще скажет ему этот несносный Льюис. 

— В общем… там один мой друг есть. Он очень, очень классный! Хоть и человек. Но ты ведь его не съешь, правда? 

— Ты предлагаешь мне сходить на свидание с представителем мира примитивных? И при этом опасаешься, что я могу его осушить? — саркастичным тоном спросил Рафаэль, приподнимая одну бровь. 

— Ну, это типа двойное свидание. Так что я тоже там буду. С каким-то парнем-оборотнем. Так что мы присмотрим если что. 

— То есть, ты приглашаешь меня на двойное свидание, на котором будет человек и оборотень, учитывая, что первого я могу осушить, а со вторыми у нас вечная война? 

Саймон несколько стушевался. 

— Глупо звучит, да… 

Он нервно рассмеялся, прикладывая руку к лицу. 

— Ладно, это действительно скверная идея. Я лучше поищу еще кого-нибудь. Может, у Алека или Магнуса есть знакомый, подходящий под пожелания моего друга. 

— То есть ты все равно пойдешь на это свидание, на котором ты и сам можешь осушить примитивного или сцепиться с оборотнем? 

— Чушь какая, Рафаэль! Я почти не нападаю на людей! С Бэкки было не в счет, я тогда просто долго не питался. И Хайди тоже забудь! Она сама пришла в клуб для кровососов, а убил ее и вовсе другой. В любом случае, я как следует подкреплюсь. Да и со Стайлзом мы давно общаемся. Он классный! Он мой лучший друг. У меня клыки не вылезут на него! Просто отвратительно даже думать о таком. 

— Я пойду. 

— Что? — расплылся в улыбке Саймон. 

— Я пойду. Чтобы присмотреть за тобой, тем примитивным и оборотнем. 

— Круто! Ты лучший, Рафаэль! Просто лучший. 

В ответ на похвалу вампир лишь хмурился и думал о том, что Саймон самый большой идиот во вселенной! Да и сам Сантьяго ничуть не лучше, раз уж согласился на все это дерьмо.

* * * 

— Не представляю, почему я согласился, — вздохнул Рафаэль, осматриваясь. 

Это был один из баров для нежити, в котором собирались вампиры, оборотни и прочие представители нижнего мира. Но Саймон выбрал место, которое находится в жуткой глухомани. По его словам, он не хотел, чтобы знакомые им мешали. 

— Они пока не пришли, — сообщил Саймон, осмотрев помещение и проигнорировав вопрос своего спутника. 

Но не успели они определиться с местом, как колокольчик над дверью скрипнул и туда вошла еще одна парочка. 

— Хей, чувак! — воскликнул долговязый паренек, сгребая Саймона в объятия. Улыбка Льюиса, казалось, засияла ярче полуденного солнца. 

— Стайлз! И… ого! Вот это… Просто ого! — вампир с интересом уставился на Дерека. — Привет, Мистер Тестостерон 2019! Я Саймон, — он протянул ему руку. 

Тот окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Карие глаза на несколько тонов темнее, чем у Стайлза. Алебастрово-белая кожа, да и чего он хотел от вампира? В целом — очень симпатичный. Особенно улыбка. 

— Это Дерек Хейл, — вмешался в затянувшуюся тишину Стайлз. — Как ты и просил, он молчун. Иногда у меня создается впечатление, что ему язык вырвали под пытками, потому он постоянно хмурится и не произносит ни слова. А кого ты нашел для меня? 

Рафаэль стоял, скрестив руки на груди, изучая новых знакомых. 

— О! — оживился Саймон. — Это глава клана вампиров. Зовут Рафаэль Сантьяго. У него очень сексуальный акцент. Говорит он чуть чаще, но открывает рот исключительно для колкостей или чтобы фыркнуть. 

Оба парня рассмеялись, довольные представлением своих спутников, после чего направились выбирать столик, активно жестикулируя и позабыв о своих парах. 

— Можно подумать им кто-то еще нужен, кроме друг друга, — фыркнул Рафаэль, двинувшись следом. 

Дерек промолчал, но оставлять придурка Стайлза одного с вампирами в подозрительном заведении не собирался. 

В общем и целом, вечер проходил весьма предсказуемо. Они сделали заказ, после чего парочка приятелей начала обсуждать эпизоды Звездных войн, критикуя чуть ли не все, что только можно. Как истинные фанаты этого фандома — они люто его ненавидели, но при этом просто обожали. Типичный парадокс. Дерек равнодушно относился ко вселенной Джорджа Лукаса, потому помалкивал. Впрочем, даже если бы он был ярым любителем Джа-Джа Бинкса, от одного упоминания о котором можно было вызвать самовозгорание любого поклонника этой франшизы, он бы все равно промолчал, не вступаясь за этого героя во время его осуждения. Потому что это был Дерек. И Дерек предпочитал молчать. Рафаэль же не скрывал своей радости и интереса к мероприятию. Он сел в углу, достал телефон и остервенело стучал по клавишам, занимаясь собственными делами. 

Когда все эпизоды, включая спин-оффы, были обмусолены вдоль и поперек, друзья, наконец, вспомнили, что они на свидании. Причем не друг с другом. 

— Рафаэль, не будь такой задницей! Ты пришел на свидание в конце концов! Удели Стайлзу хоть минуточку своего драгоценного времени! В твоей бессмертной жизни же есть небольшое окно для подобных вещей? 

Вампир закатил глаза, что-то быстро набрал в телефоне, выключил его и убрал во внутренний карман. А затем он посмотрел на Стайлза. И Саймон никогда в жизни не видел у паршивца Рафаэля подобного взгляда. Сантьяго же улыбнулся. Так… очаровательно. Саймон даже не знал, злиться ему за такой провал — ведь он обещал привести кого-то хмурого — или радоваться тому, что Рафаэль бывает способен на нечто подобное. 

— Извини, Стайлз. Работа отвлекает. 

— Да ничего страшного, чувак! Всякое бывает. К тому же, ну… Ты такой весь из себя. Костюмчик там по фигуре, серьезный глава клана, а я тут про Звездные войны заливаю. 

— Я не смотрел этот фильм, — каким-то излишне бархатным и даже немного мягким тоном, ответил Рафаэль. — В те времена, когда я стал вампиром, кинематограф не был особенно распространённым явлением. Так что в подобной беседе я профан. 

Дерек молчал, откинувшись на спинку своего стула, и наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. Саймон ошалело таращился на Рафаэля. Потому что… ну, серьезно? Вот это вот Рафаэль Сантьяго? 

— Прости, приятель, ты просил хмурого и молчаливого парня, а я притащил самого обычного, — пошутил Льюис. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится не только замкнутый типаж. Хотя обычно он именно такой. 

— Может, предоставишь нам возможность самим узнать друг друга? — предложил Рафаэль, делая глоток из своего бокала с четвертой отрицательной. 

— Ого! Даже так? — спросил Саймон. — Ну, без проблем. Дерек, может, ты расскажешь о себе? — попытался выйти из положения вампир. 

Но получил лишь хмурый, задумчивый взгляд. И в этот момент Саймон понял, что Рафаэль, в сущности, не так уж безнадежен. 

— Что бы ты хотел узнать? — спросил тем временем Стайлз. 

— Что-нибудь еще кроме того, что ты любишь Звездные Войны. 

— Чувак, даже не знаю, что еще можно рассказать. Почти все мои увлечения так или иначе связаны с поп-культурой. 

— Расскажи ему тот смешной случай с тобой и Скоттом из летнего лагеря! — посоветовал Саймон, таращась на Дерека так, словно пытаясь решить самый сложный ребус в своей жизни. 

Последовав его совету, Стайлз действительно принялся пространно и многословно повествовать об их нелегких буднях во время войны левого и правого корпусов школьного лагеря. Про все каверзы, приколы и розыгрыши. Это был длительный монолог, во время которого Рафаэль временами посмеивался. Не презрительно улыбался, не фыркал, не закатывал глаза. Он реально слушал и, черт бы их всех побрал, посмеивался! 

Саймон даже начал подозревать своего наставника в том, что тот использовал какую-то хитрую уловку. Типа оборотного зелья. Или своего клона. В крайнем случае андроида-близнеца. Но это никак не мог быть Рафаэль Сантьяго. Эти мысли заставляли Саймона хмуриться и бросать вороватые взгляды то на своего друга, то на Рафаэля. 

Дерек оставался невозмутимым и пофигистичным. Правда в какой-то момент он спросил: 

— Если тебе так нравится этот Сантьяго, начерта ты его со Стайлзом знакомишь? 

Саймон открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но вместо него заговорил Рафаэль: 

— Потому что он боится признаться в этой симпатии даже самому себе. 

— Что? Это все какая-то провокация! — воскликнул Саймон. — Вы сговорились, да? Подначиваете меня сейчас. 

— Подначивают на что? — вмешался Стайлз, тираду которого перебили. 

— На… на признание. 

— Dios mio! Idiotta! — воскликнул Рафаэль, вскидывая руки и возводя глаза к небу. — Если тебе не в чем мне признаваться, то как я могу тебя на это спровоцировать? 

— С помощью Энчанто, — ответил Саймон, после чего пояснил Стайлзу, — это такой вампирский гипноз. 

— Ты и сам вампир! У тебя иммунитет к нему, — устало бросил Рафаэль. 

— Это еще не доказано. 

— Не доказано, что на тебя эта способность не действует? — заинтересовался Стайлз. — Я могу быть сторонним наблюдателем и проверить как оно работает, и есть ли у тебя иммунитет. 

— Или мы можем вернуться в Дю Морт и провести время до рассвета с большей пользой, — пожал плечами Рафаэль, пристально глядя на Саймона. 

— Эм… с пользой? Ты намекаешь на то, что ты… ты и я… мы вместе его проведем? — залепетал Саймон. 

— Очевидно, что я как минимум твой типаж, раз ты желал познакомиться с кем-то хмурым и саркастичным. И ты весь вечер пожирал меня взглядом. Так зачем тратить время? 

Саймон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но прикинул последствия своего отказа или согласия. Последнее казалось более заманчивым. 

— Стайлз, рад был увидеться! — произнес он. — Мы вас оставим. 

— Не переживай, чувак, все отлично! Я будто посмотрел крутой фильм. Такую, знаешь, романтику типа Сумерек или Академии Вампиров. Я чертовски за тебя рад! 

Саймон смущенно ему улыбнулся, вставая из-за стола. 

— До встречи, — попрощался он, направляясь к выходу вместе с Рафаэлем. 

А Стайлз смотрел им вслед и улыбался. Возможно, это глупо, но он был очень счастлив за своего друга. В какой-то момент в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что он остался единственным парнем с разбитым сердцем и безответной любовью. Что было не круто. Но уж лучше состоять в этом клубе одному, чем наблюдать, как близкий тебе человек страдает. Потому он сидел, продолжая улыбаться и смотреть на закрытую дверь. 

— Тебе не надоело? — спросил Дерек. 

— Торчать в этом баре? Думаю, мы уже свободны. Прости, что твое свидание не удалось. Хотя, мне кажется, ты ничего не имеешь против такого положения вещей. В конце концов, ты и парой слов с Саймоном не перекинулся. 

— Я говорил о твоей улыбке. Она не естественная, когда ты грустишь. 

Стайл ошарашенно посмотрел на него и зачем-то неуверенно коснулся своих губ. А потом, помимо своей воли, он взглянул на рот Дерека. 

— Это… я не думал, что так кажется… Буду стараться следить за собой. Ну, то есть я имел ввиду… Что? Что ты делаешь? 

Дерек мягко коснулся рукой лица Стайлза и провел подушечкой большого пальца по острой скуле парня. 

— Проверяю, можно ли о них порезаться, — глупо пошутил он, но зато его улыбка компенсировала всякое отсутствие оригинальности. 

— Это звучит затерто, — фыркнул Стайлз, но вместе с тем смутился. Он испытывал какую-то жуткую неловкость от этого прикосновения. Ему хотелось одновременно потереться щекой о теплую ладонь Дерека и сбежать как можно дальше отсюда. 

— Мне всегда хотелось это проверить, — пожал плечами Хейл, отстраняя руку, но продолжая смотреть на Стайлза. 

— Ты чего так странно таращишься? — спросил тот, нервно ерзая на стуле. 

Но вместо ответа Дерек подался вперед и коснулся губ Стайлза в мягком, ненавязчивом поцелуе. Позволяя пареньку отстраниться, если тот захочет избежать этого. Или же ответить на его действия, поощрив Хейла на большее. Но Стайлз не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он растерялся и оставался неподвижной статуей, не зная, что делать. Это могло сбить с толку или отпугнуть Дерека, но он упорно продолжал свои попытки, ожидая конкретной реакции. Пусть оттолкнет его или ответит. Третьего не дано. 

Губы, горячие и настойчивые, скользили по губам Стайлза, напирая и требуя реакции. И в какой-то момент, Дерек получил желаемое. Стилински откликнулся. Он застонал, хватая Хейла за воротник и притягивая к себе. Его немного потряхивало от нервного перенапряжения, но он приоткрыл рот, позволяя их языкам встретиться. Его голову кружило, а от прикосновений Дерека становилось слишком жарко. Удушливо. И их поцелуй все набирал и набирал обороты, пока Дерек не отстранился, глядя на Стайлза потемневшим, отдающим алым взором. 

— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил он. 

— Мне без разницы, — честно признался парень, ощущая, как быстро бьется его сердце. 

Дерек лишь улыбнулся, взял его за руку и, подняв рывком, направился к выходу.

* * * 

Саймон и Стайлз сидели в кинотеатре, ожидая, когда начнется сеанс и закидывались попкорном. Точнее Стайлз им закидывался, а Саймон потягивал якобы вишневый сок. 

— Серьезно? Так и сказал? — переспросил Стайлз. 

— Ага, — пробормотал Саймон. — Так и сказал. Мол, поняв, что мы с тобой подбирали друг другу пару по вкусу и что попросили одинаковый типаж, он сообразил, что нравится мне. И добавил, что его позабавила моя ревность, от которой я якобы пылал, пока вы мило болтали. Но этого не было! 

— Ты ревновал, чувак! Определенно! У тебя даже клыки высунулись. И ты порыкивал. Не так, как Дерек, конечно. Но факта этого не отменяет. 

— Серьезно? Черт! Нужно учиться лучше себя контролировать, — пробормотал Саймон. 

— Лучше радуйся, что все сложилось так, как сложилось, — посоветовал Стайлз. 

— Кстати, а что тебе сказал твой оборотень? Почему он вдруг подкатил? 

Стайлз фыркнул и закатил глаза. 

— Он все решил в тот момент, когда сказал мне: Стайлз, я пойду с тобой на свидание. Вообще, он странный. Я ему, оказывается, давно нравился. Но там какие-то заморочки про человека и оборотня. Но то, что я в него по уши влюблен, чертов Дерек знал очень давно. Определил по моему сердцебиению. 

— А так можно? 

— Типа да. Везучие засранцы эти оборотни! 

— Интересно, а я смогу научиться также делать? У меня вроде как вампирский слух, тоже обостренный. 

— У твоего парня нет сердца. В смысле, оно не бьется. Зачем тебе эти навыки, — резонно заметил Стайлз. 

— Как крутая фишка! И я смогу читать тебя. 

— Как выяснилось, я как на ладони у всех, у кого только можно. Ничего в этом крутого нет, — проворчал Стайлз. 

Начался сеанс, и они оба замолчали. Да и что им было обсуждать? Единственный пункт, которого не хватало им для полноценного счастья — взаимная любовь. И теперь он выполнен. Оставалось только наслаждаться. И начать они собирались с марафона Звездных Войн на большом экране.


End file.
